Peace Never Solves
by Piggyfun6
Summary: A new threat is on the way. A group of shinobi have to find them and take them down before anything happens. This is my first fan-fic.
1. Chapter 1

Coleman's POV

I looked around at my team mates. Ivon, Allron, Lem and Abbranna. Then there were the masters. Eve, Master A, Master B and my master, I eally don't know what her name was. Everyone was focused on what was in front of them. I saw Ivon's light blonde hair put in a pony tail. Her hair went down to her shoulders. She had on a Dark blue sleevless shirt and Dark blue shorts. Her shoes were sandles, like everyone elses. She looked at me with her lime green eyes.

I turned my head quickly to avoid any contact with her. I slowly turned my head to Abbranna. I was afriad that if she caught me, she just might pound my face into the ground. Her short brown hair had streaks of blonde in there. Her dark pink long sleeve shirt was only a little small on her and they matched her dark pink jeans.

I tried to see Lem but he was behind me. But anyways, He has this dark, short, messy looking hair and his blue recuited Ninja shirt, and has baggy blue jeans. Allron slapped me on the back making me make a gulk sound. He smiled then he kept walking. His white sleevless shirt made him feel powerful, i think it just makes him look pathetic. His jeans that are a dark orange make him look like a colorful pumpkin.

Everyone kept walking until the shuffle came from the bushes. Everyone stopped and got into a fighting stance. "String Methid, Stitcher lose!" My master shot a long string of white into the bushes, letting us know it was just a rabbit. "God da-." She was interupted by the sound of Naruto's voice. Naruto jumped out of the tree. "Yea yea, I know Im not suppose to be here but someone dropped a map." He held out a lond thick green scrowl. "Naruto! what did I say about stalking us!" Ivon yelled while ripping the scrowl out of his hand. Naruto signed and jumped back into the wild forest.

"I can't believe that he stalks me!" Ivon said while flipping her hair. "Shut it gossip mouth!" Abbranna yelled. "You wanna go girl?" Ivon said while coming at Abbranna with a fist. "Knock it off you too!" Eve yelled. She quickly spun Ivon around and grabbed Abbranna's hand. "Do I need to hold your hand all the way until we get to the Leaf village?" Eve said while smiling. Abbranna turned dark red from embarrassment. She nodded no and then Eve let go. Ivon stuck her tounge out at Abbranna. Abbranna was so close to ripping her barbie head off!

Eve turned around and looked at me. Her dark eyes, like demons, matched the color of night. Her curly black hair made you feel weak. Her full body suit was tight around her, showing her belly button mark. She turned away from me. I remember what my lady said,"Don't give up at all, even if it causes you're life." I made a sigh. I had green pants on with a long sleeve dark, green shirt. I had a nice tight band wrapped around my leg. All my kunines were in there.

We kept walking until we reached the Hidden Leaf village. Everyone looked around as we walked through the town to Lady Tsunade's. When we arrived, a girl with a pig stood there smiling. "Welcome, Lady Tsunade is expecting all of you!" She said while opening the wooden sliding door. "Come in, come in!" she said waving us in. "Well, well, well. If it isn't my shinobi for the Hidden Leaf village."

Lady tsunade's POV

Everyone looked at me with amazement. "My Lady!" Sakura yelled from a distance. "What?" I said. "Im sorry to make you jump, I just wanted to say hi to everyone!" Everyone said hi in a tired voice to Sakura. Then she ran off.

I put my hand on my head, nodding. "What's wrong?" Eve asked me. "Nothing, every since I've seen you guys you've got bigger, powerful, more chakra." Everyone looked at me as if i was insane. "Do i have something on my face?" I asked. "Only that werid looking-" I grabbed his arm and started to squeeze. "Ow ow ow!" Coleman yelled. "What did you say that was on my face?" "Nothing, Nothing now please let go Lady Tsunade!" I let go and started to offer them to sit.

"I have a very important mission for this group. I'm only giving you guys this mission becuase it involves skill and strategy. Your mission is to take down the Galees, they are trying to join forces with the Akatsuki." Everyone stared at me with instrest.

"Do you think your up to it, everyone?" I asked with aggression. Everyone nodded yes and I smiled for a few seconds. "Well, you have a three day trip to where you need to go, the Lighting Village. That's where the Akatsuki will meet the Galees. Are you guys sure you wanna do this mission, because I can just send Sakura and Sai." Everyone nodded too quickly. "Well the big day is in a week, you guys have an hour until I kick you out of the village. Got it?" I said again but with more anger.

Everyone stood up and walked away.

Coleman's POV

I packed all of my trash in my backpack because i knew Master A would throw are backpacks in the gutter. Papers, soda cans, candy wrappers and some old posters i packed in my backpack. All of us met outside of the Hidden Leaf village. Everyone had there backpacks filled with litter. Master A took everyones backpack and threw them into the gutter. "True ninjas don't need any belongings." He said while leading us down the dirt path whitch by the way was packed with litter.

We heard a sudden movement from the west. "Must be some Galee's warriors huh?" Ivon said while looking around. Fiffteen sudden shots came at all of us. People dressed in a dark long, wide cloth jumped out from the trees. They wore a long, flat hat that had a cloth hanging from the hat blocking their faces. I lifted my hands above my head sending a boulder wave at them. I jumped on and followed the first five warriors.

Ivon took a kunai out and started to slice her way threw the warriors. A warrior grabbed her arm, causing her to do her reflexes, she took the shot from his side and stabbed him right in the head and did a body throw.

She turned around slapping a guy to the ground and then she grabbed another knife from her side. She raised her hand and swung down stabbing him in the chest. She wiped the blood off on the warriors cloth and then began to go at others. Abbranna and Allron were useing teamwork. Allron grabbed onto Abbranna's arms and swung her around using her as a wacker knocking out many. She hooked her legs around a warriors neck nice and tight, and Allron threw her backwards letting her slam the warrior's head into the ground.

Allron sarted swinging at some but they were to quick. They stabbed their shots into him as he got light headed. He finally did a justu. "Ninja Art, Illusion Justu!" All the people around him were walking around in ciricles staring at what was above them. "release!" He yelled as they all fell to the ground knocked out. Abbranna started throwing punches at everyone, knocking them out. Her almost steel fists were impossible to not get hurt by. Eve started to fight. But it got to the breaking point. She sighed and then moved her vangs of hair from her right eye.

A dark, blueish purple color eye was there. Then, she clapped and she was gone. one by one warrior dropped to the ground as she passed through their bodies draining all there chakra. She appeared agian and then covered her eye. Ivon had the eye thing too. Eve called it the Curse. They said it was a mission accident. Ivon finnaly moved her vangs of hair out of the way of her left eye showing the same color and look as Eve's eye. She dissapeared too and warriors fell to the ground as she drained there chakra. Lem Started to bend his ice and he froze many warriors as Master A shattered them with his ice blades. A warrior grabbed Lem's sleeve. Lem turned around put his hand around the warriors neck and then bended ice threw his fingers.

The ice dropped off of Lem's fingers and Master B started to blow wind at warriors blowing them away or he sucked the wind right out of them. I smashed boulders agianst each other smashing warirors heads. "hm!" I said as i tumbled to the ground in fear. All of the waves i made dropped dead as I lay powerless. I felt a wet tongue cross around my neck. I screamed for help as no one heard me. i got tighter, tighter and then black. I was out.


	2. Chapter 2

Abbranna's POV

I watched Coleman drop to the ground in shock and pain. I rushed toward him with my fist clenched. I saw him being pulled away from a slimy tongue coming from the bushes. A shot of lime or posion came at me and hit my arm. I dropped like Coleman with no movement. The tongue around Coleman had let go a lot of spit making another tongue which was coming at me! Slice.

The tongue was cut in half by a string. My master's dark grey hair puffed up and she smiled at me as she sliced the tounge that was grabbing Coleman. Coleman lay motionless with his head pointing left. My eye's felt teary as i watched Coleman lay still. I wanted to scream, but nothing came out. The sound of swords clashing was begind me playing over and over again.

My master and I ran over to help. We both looked around at him and saw no wound. I tried to listen to his pulse but I heard nothing other than the sound of swords clashing behind me. I tried to feel for his pulse._thump thump thump. _I looked at my master in amazement. Thank god his still alive!" I thought.

"Abbranna, are you going to be okay if I leave you to prodect Coleman?" My master asked as she ran off to fight. "Well i guess i have to, well that leaves on choice." I said under my breath as I sensed the area. Only five Galee warriors were left standing. As I protected Coleman, I wached them use their strategies. Suddenly, five golden whips came at me.

"Whiplash." i heard as they lashed my forehead and my arms. I dropped in pain knowing they wanted Coleman dead. The whips wrapped around Coleman as he got pulled away. I tried to sit up. I have to protect Coleman." I thought. I pushed myself against a strong force whitch was pulling me to the ground. My arms finally straightened out as I grabbed Coleman's pant leg.

My arms were shaky and I felt light headed.I pulled Coleman with all my strength toward me. The five warriors jumped as the detraction happend. Luckily, my team mates knock all of the warriors dead.

I pulled and pulled but thw whips pulled harder. My body was getting weak, almost if those whips lashed me in my chakra line. I got very weak and couldn't fight it anymore. I dropped to the ground knocked out.

Everyone rushed toward me in shock. I heard stumbling behind me. "Yeah, I'm alright Ivon." I heard Coleman say. _Ivon's stupid flirting is making me mad!" I thought. _My master looked at me very calm. I kinda could see her. Slap! She slapped me across the face waking me up just in time for us to leave. I still was a little light headed and I swayed side to side as i walked. I sound of a snap kept appearing in my head. I saw Coleman being helped by Allron and Lem.

I was asked by everyone if I was okay, even Ivon asked if I was okay. I said yes to everyone and Coleman got all the attention too. We found a resting spot for the night in the Sud Claim forest. (which belongs to the Waterfall village.)

Allron's POV

I was getting so annoyed by the sound of Coleman snoring. I had my fist clenched and yeah, I knew I looked tough. After all, I am tough! But I was getting so annoyed I threw my pillow over my head. I went in my sleeping bag and just hopped that Coleman wouldn't snore. I heard a bird cheep from the forest and i heard the waterfalls in the villages start up again.

I peaked out of my sleeping bag with my eyes as big as a boulder and my mouth was twitching. I saw the stars of the night slowly shin bright. Then, the beautiful view was ended by Coleman snoring. I grabbed Coleman's sleeping bag and flung it at the girl's side. Luckily, well not for Coleman, but he landed right on Abbranna. She opened her eye's slowly and then I saw her get twitchy. I saw Coleman get flung into the first and i heard Abbranna mumble something under her breath. "_perv."_

He slammed against a hard tree and still was asleep. He didn't snore, so I was graceful.

The morning sun ruse and everyone, but Coleman got up and started to make a fire. Ivon and Lem were making a fire, Me of course me was making a fire with Abbranna. All the masters sat back and watched us. Were harder workers than they are, I think. I was gathering hard rocks nice stiff straw and some sticks and then it was time to make the fire.

I hit the two rocks together making a spark and then the fire shot. Abbranna had her hands over the fire and whoosh. Her hands were on fire! "What do I do?" She yelled running in circles. "Calm down and take a breath and then try to control the fire." Abbranna's master said, and so she did. The fire ruse from her hands and were now floating in the air above her palms. Everyone even me thought that was cool. "Now shoot the fire into your fire." Her master said. Abbranna hopped for the best and the fire shot straight into the fire.

"I... I can control fire..." Abbranna said in a small voice. "I've been waiting for the right moment to tell you that you could." Her master said smiling. I looked over at Coleman and saw that he was standing up.

Coleman's POV

Everyone was blurry and fuzzy. Abbranna looked at me as if I killed her mother. I slowly walked over to them swaying side to side. Lem did a look that made me think I had something on my face. I wiped my mouth and looked at my hand. Blood. Why did I wake up by a tree and have blood on my face. "Abbranna did it." Allron said smiling and putting his hands in his pockets. Abbranna looked at me with sassy looks. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the log.

"So, what's for breakfasts?" I asked very happy. "I hope you know Coleman, when your on a mission you don't eat that much." Master A said as he waved everyone to come on.

When we arrived outside of the HUGE waterfall blocking you from getting in the village, we all stood there waiting for it to open. To figures in the water appeared and asked for ID. My master did a quick "ID" check and the HUGE waterfall opened for us. As we walked through the tunnel in the waterfall you could see the sharks and fish swimming around in there. It was so loud that I couldn't even hear my voice.

"Kakashi!" Eve yelled with a flirt voice! Kakashi was sitting by a tree with his head facing his book. Eve ran up to him making him look. "_Ugh, Eve again. She talks so much. I wish i could just put duck tape over her mouth sometimes." Kakashi thought. _He didn't make a nasty look at her he just smiled and had his eyes closed.

Kakashi's POV

When Eve finally got quiet everyone came up to me smiling. "Well well well, Coleman, i have a surprise for you." I said while putting my book away. "What is it! is it food, candy, you know i'll take anything right?" Coleman said very hyper and quick while coming up to me scanning my pockets. "Oh no, nothing other than news. Everyone can you leave me alone with Coleman for a minute?" I asked nicely to everyone. Everybody left.

I bend down to Coleman's ear and told him the news. His eye's were bigger then his head and he looked upset about it. He was quiet. No sound. "Everything okay Coleman?" I asked while slapping my hand on his shoulder. No comment.

_"Huh, why is that such big news to him? He knew he got his power and strength from someone right?" _I thought as I pushed Coleman to the group of his team mates. Coleman's mouth was a little open and he looked a little scared. Did I make it sound weird? No, I said what Lady Tsunade said.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" I asked. "Well, we have to break up the Galees and Akasuki from meeting each other." Abbranna asked in a friendly voice. I nodded. "That's a big mission for you guys to be doing with only nine of you." I asked waiting for everyones expression. Everyone kinda agreed with me. "I suppose you might want my help, after all, I did help Naruto and them on a Akasuki mission." I said in a tried voice. "You don't have-" No no, I will, Abbranna."

The sun blazed down on are backs. The pumping heat made us thirsty. We started to see grey and black clouds above are heads. Then, we were in a everyday lighting storm. Well, everyday for the Lighting village. The lighting struck the grounds of the forest as we stepped in puddles. Thunder rang threw are ears causing us to scream what we were saying.

The rain turned to hail which made all of us take cover until the storm ended. Everyone looked around for a safe spot to stay in. Logs were a bad idea, trees were, but Lem found the perfect spot. Everyone huddled under the Long dark tunnel. "Wait. Why didn't I just make us a safe spot?"

Coleman asked in a questionable voice. "Because, we would be right in the middle of the way of the road. Also your bending isn't that perfect. Don't take it personally." I said reading my book. Coleman twitched a little and then calmed down and sat there. Everyone sat quietly.

Then we heard a person stepping into a peddle. Everyone looked at each other and then huddled to the caves corner. Still hidden, they watched the thing walk. "oh." Coleman said in a quiet voice. Sasuri. Everyone knew. Then another thing came from the other side.

It looked exactly like him it just had this bar looking thing pushing out of his cheeks and he had a head shaved. Everyone watched. I walked up to the corner too to watch. "Don't keep me waiting again Eh." Sasuri said. _Who's Eh, wait it's one of the big Galee spies. He must have something for Sasuri. _Everyone watched. "Yesssssssss, I do." Eh said in a aggressive tone. He held out his long wood hand and had a sack of something.

Sasuri said, "Open it now!" Eh opened the bag and Sasuri smiled. "Excellent." They both turned around and started to leave. "Before I leave Sasuri, I hope you know that are invasion meeting is still in the Lighting village just in Base 12. Got it?" Eh said while walking quicker. "Yes, I do. You're people and mine will wipe out everyone." Sasuri said as he disappeared in the wet forest. **Sorry I've had to do a lot of things there's more to come so stay with me :]**


End file.
